digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SnowGoblimon
|s1=Goblimon |s2=Shamanmon }} SnowGoblimon is an Evil Digimon. A Goblimon from a snowy country. With its hat and vest, the cold doesn't bother it a bit.Digimon World: Next Order. Attacks *'Bolt Strike'This attack is named "Snow Goblin Volt" in Digimon World: Next Order. (SnowGob Bolt): Spits out icicles from its mouth. *'Freezing Gobu Breath' (SnowGob Breath): Breathes out freezing cold air to encase the foe in ice. * : Hits the foe with his club. *'Snow Claw': Slashes with lightning speed. Design SnowGoblimon is a light blue -like Digimon with blue eyes and pointy ears. It has two large teeth in its mouth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. It wears a pierced ring on its left ear and a brown sleeveless jacket with light brown trim and pom-pom like buttons that has light brown leather adorned by metal orbs near its shoulders. It also wears a black helmet with light brown trim and a spike on top. SnowGoblimon carries a wooden club with screws on it, and a metallic ornament under its hilt. Etymologies ;SnowGoburimon (スノーゴブリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *'En:' . *'Ja:' Goburi. From "|ゴブリン|Goburin}}. ;SnowGoblimon Name used in American English version of Digimon World: Next Order. *'En:' . *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. A SnowGoblimon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon World SnowGoburimon is a wild Digimon in Freezeland, he uses the techniques Megaton Punch, Sonic Jab and Winter Blast. Digimon World 2 SnowGoburimon can digivolve into Hyogamon. SnowGoburimon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain and Web Domain. Digimon Digital Card Battle The SnowGoburimon card is #068 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 770 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Bolt Strike": inflicts 280 damage. * "Snow Gobu Mace": inflicts 280 damage. * "Freezing Gobu Breath": inflicts 280 damage. It has no support effect. Digimon World: Next Order SnowGoblimon is a Ice Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve into Hyogamon, Ikkakumon, Seadramon, and Kyubimon (Silver). If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. SnowGoblimon is found in Absolute Zero and challenges the to a game of . The Hero's partner Digimon "guesses" the SnowGoblimon's choice, telling their Tamer the answer and allowing them to win, increasing their partner's friendship. This can be repeated every day. Digimon Racing SnowGoburimon are moving obstacles in the hard to navigate track Polar Ice Land. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SnowGoburimon is #057, and is an Attacker-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Metal. Its basic stats are 111 HP, 119 MP, 79 Attack, 62 Defense, 63 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 23 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape 2 and Collector 1 traits. SnowGoburimon can digivolve to Frigimon and Hyogamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into SnowGoburimon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. SnowGoburimon can DNA Digivolve to IceDevimon with Tsukaimon. It can be hatched from the SeaSpot Egg. Notes and references